


Surprise!

by lovevalley45



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: A Valentine's Day surprise? You betcha.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> u know this is purely self-indulgent but i love it
> 
> i just,,, always got have some fluffy darby in my life. one day i might write some... angsty darby but for now i'm sticking to filling this tag single-handedly with so much fluff bby
> 
> anyways enjoy this fluffy valentine's day fluff that might be shit but it's,,,, it's the good shit

The night before Valentine’s Day, Darci sat alone in her dorm room. 

Well, she wasn’t completely alone. 

“Yeah, Professor Hevsley has it out for my ass this semester,” Toby laughed. He smiled at her, and she could feel his warm smile through the screen of her laptop.

“Better stay on his good side, then.” Darci smiled. “Other than that, how’re your classes going?” 

“Great, actually. I formed a study group with some dudes from my intro to geochem class. They’re pretty cool.” Toby leaned his chin on his hand, getting closer to the camera. “How about you?”

“Pretty good. Urban policy’s kicking my ass, but my other classes are going fine.” Darci yawned. “Sorry, I’ve just been so busy lately that I haven’t had a lot of time to just relax.”

“Yeah, I know. We’ve barely been able to talk since the new semester started.”

“Well, I don’t have any classes tomorrow. Talk to you then?”

“That sounds good.” 

“Goodnight, T.P.”

With that, Darci hung up. 

Long-distance relationships were hard. Anyone would tell you so. Especially on Valentine’s Day. There weren’t any classes to distract her, so she would probably spend the day studying. Fun.

**damnzalski:** happy v-day babe! <3

**beammeupdarci:** love u <3 <3 <3

**damnzalski:** i won’t let u outheart me <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

For a Saturday, the floor was actually pretty quiet. She guessed the chaos would start that night, when she would probably have to kick out a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends. Even more fun. She had been procrastinating and messing around on her phone when she got a text from Toby.

**damnzalski:** weird question

**beammeupdarci:** what

**damnzalski:** what hall do u live it again

**beammeupdarci:** desmond hall?

**beammeupdarci:** why do u ask

**damnzalski:** well u may be getting a little surprise l8r today ;)

**beammeupdarci:** can i get a hint ;)

**damnzalski:** hm… no

**beammeupdarci:** :(

Darci smiled and put her phone down. At least she had something to look forward to. She took out her urban policy notes. That’d be a fun way to pass the time.

She had been revising her notes for a while when someone knocked on her door. She paused her music and sighed. 

Great. Probably some fight she had to settle. Those girls in 319 were always arguing.

“What is going on-” She opened the door angrily, but it wasn’t one of her residents. 

Toby stood there, looking tired but smiling widely. “Surprise.”

Darci nearly tackled him in a hug - she didn’t care that they were halfway in the hall, and she was still in her pajamas. It was forgotten because  _ what a surprise _ .

Toby hugged her back, laughing. “I missed you too.”

Darci let him go. “Come in, come on.” They went inside her room, and she shut the door. “Have you been planning this or did you just spontaneously decide to visit?”

Toby sat down on her bed. “I kinda planned it.” 

Darci sighed, and sat next to him on the bed. “So, what do you want to do?”

“I was hoping we could just watch Netflix or something, but I obviously overdressed.” He tugged at his collared shirt.  

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t expecting visitors.” She laughed, leaning against him. “I thought you were going to get like, flowers delivered or something.”

“Nah, I remembered what happened the first time I tried to give you flowers.” He put an arm around her shoulders. “So, are we staying in with Netflix?”

“It would be nice to get something to eat first.” She hadn’t really eaten anything all day, now that she thought about it. ‘Tis the life of a college student.

“We can always order in.” Toby kissed her forehead. “But first, I’m going to change into something a little more-” he winked- “comfortable.”

“There’s no need for a V-Day strip tease,” Darci laughed as she got up. “I’ll order some pizza. The usual?”

“Yep.”  

While Toby changed, Darci got out her phone and put in an order - large meat-lovers and breadsticks. 

When Darci was finishing up the order, Toby crept behind her and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled. “Yeah. That’s all. Thank you.” She hung up, and turned around. “Are you standing on your toes?”

He scoffed. “No.”

“It seems like you are. Unless you’ve grown an inch since the last time I saw you.”

“Don’t hold that inch above me, Darce.”

Darci laughed. “Above you?”

Toby groaned. “Oh my gosh, stop.”

“You wanna sit down, or do you want to stand around all night?” 

Toby let go. “Can I pick the show?”

“Don’t pick any Canadian teen dramas.” She sat down, and pulled out her laptop. 

“I made you watch Degrassi, like, once.”

Darci nodded, laughing. “Yeah.” She opened her Netflix and handed her laptop to Toby. 

“You mind watching something a bit bloody?”

“Not really.”

“Santa Clarita Diet, it is.”

They managed to get half an episode in before the pizza arrived, and three more episodes until they finished it. Darci had started using Toby as a pillow, nuzzling into the warm fabric of his sweatshirt.

“Comfortable there?” Toby asked. 

“‘M cold, but other than that, fine,” she mumbled. “Can you grab that hoodie on the edge of the bed?”

“Your room is messier than I expected,” he joked. He grabbed the black hoodie that dangled from the edge of the bed precariously and handed it to her. 

Darci pushed herself up from where she’d been resting on Toby. She pulled the hoodie on, and he tried to resist laughing before giving up. “What?”

“I can’t believe you kept that after so long,” he said. “ _ Geology Rocks _ .”

Darci tugged it down. “It’s comfortable, fuck you.” 

“No, it looks really cute on you.” He smiled, the kind of lovesick smile that he gave her when they Skyped late at night.

“You’re a dork.” She nudged him in the arm.

“You’re a bigger dork.” He pulled her in for a kiss, and she laughed against his lips. 

“Dork.”

“Nerd.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

She kissed him again. “I love  _ you _ more.”

Toby pulled away slightly, laughing. “I can’t believe we’ve become  _ that  _ couple.”

Darci laughed and buried her head in his neck. “Yeah. But I don’t mind.”

“Me neither.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, TP.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Darce.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok i have this stupid ass hc that toby has a growth spurt during senior year but. he's still shorter than darci. rip.
> 
> also just some clarification: darci is studying public policy n admin @ sac state (and she's an ra); toby is studying geology @ csu san bernardino (i was just looking for a college close to arcadia n then that was a bit of a coincidence lol)
> 
> there was a lot more research put into this than one would expect but whatever
> 
> if u liked this purely indulgent fluffy piece of trash leave a kudo n maybe a comment!


End file.
